Corporal Punishment
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: A very short Fic about Edward getting in trouble with Roy Mustang and ending up with a very soar bottom :Warning: :Spanking Fic:


Corporal Punishment -FMA- by Arkham-Insanity"Edward Elrick!...in my office NOW!" Roy Mustang thundered.  
Ed huffed and stomped grumbeling into the Colonels office and gave a sloppy salute.  
"You rang?" the young boy said sourly.

"Edward I know you are the youngest State Alchemist in the militarry, but I do not appreciate your childish behavoir...and furthermore I WIL NOT TOLERATE IT!"

"I wouldnt know what your talking about Colonel" Ed said smugly.

"I'm talking about a certain defacement in the mens latrine." Roy say trying to keep his temper in check as he recalled the crude comment that had been scrawled there for all to see.

"Come on sir...cant you take a little joke?"

"Edward!" Mustang raised his voice slamming the palm of his hand on his desk. The young blond hair boy jumped in surprise. Roy took a deep breath then stood to his feet and crossed over to where Ed was sitting and glared down at him.

"Under normal circumstances I would simply write a demerit for your uncomendable action, but this is not a normal circumstance...and I dont think giving you a demerit would impress upon you the seriouness of your infraction...So taking your age into account I belive the appropriate course of action would be corporal punishment."

Ed stared blankly at his senior officer.  
"I'm sorry Colonel...I dont belive I caught that last part."

"Corporal Punishment...in simple words...I am going to turn you over my knee and spank you like the small imature child you are!"

Ewards face flushed red with anger "WHAT!???...Like hell you are!!" Ed took a step back preparing to make a dash to the door...but the Colonel was already one step ahead of him and briskly caught him by the arm and pulled him over his waiting knee.

"You cant DO THIS!" Ed yelled. "I am a state alchemist!!"

"And you are also a 12 year old subbordinate brat in dire need of an attitude adjustment!" Mustang counterd and flipped Edwards red jacket out of the way.

The young Alchemist tried to wriggle his one hand free..but Roy Mustangs grip was like a vice.  
The Colonel waisted no time and began to land rapid swats to Eds backside.  
The young man gritted his teeth and inwardly grinned...the last time he had been spanked it was by his mom when he was eight years old...he haddned cried then...and he wouldnt cry now.  
Ed was mulling over this fact when an Alchemy flash reflected behind him and then what felt like actual fire suddenly exploded on the seat of his pants...in seconds the fabric that had once covered his bottom was singed off.

"HEY what do you think your DOING!?" Ed yelled...Roy tightned the grip on the boys arm.

"Apparently you have never diciplined by a Fire Alchemist before."

"You JERK! of course I nev-AAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ed suddenly yellped with pain as the Colonels gloved hand...now the tempture of a flat iron rained down quick burning smacks on his exposed backside.

The young blond headed boy hated himself when he felt tears sting his eyes...he was a State Alchemist...one of the most honored postions int he military and here he was reduced to a sniviling toddler.

"Are you giving up Edward?" Mustang said continuing to bring his hand down in sharp presicion across Eds now blazing red bottom.  
Ed gasped and closed his eyes..tears now streaming down his face...then forcing himself to speak past his shame.  
"NEVER!" he finnaly cried out his throat exploding in a wave of sobs.

The Colonel emidiatly stopped spanking.  
"Good." he said his voice calm as ever. "I would hate to break one of my subordinates with a meer spanking."

Ed clenched his fist...he hated Roy Mustang and inwardly swore to get back at him for this humiliating punishment.  
The colonel then let Edward up standing him to his feet.  
"I belive you have learned your lesson...now you may report to the Latrine and remove your slanderouse statement from the wall...you are dismissed." Roy stated plainly then turned back to his desk.

Ed swiped the remaining tears from his face angrily and stormed out of the Colonels office...making sure that his red jacket was sufficiantly covering his matching red bottom that peeked out from his ruined britches. 


End file.
